¿La verdad?
by alex.mmm
Summary: bueno es la vida de Artemis desde que el descubierta así que es lo que piensa de cada uno de sus compañeros y lo que todos quieren saber empieza en el capitulo tres y me disculpo por mi pésima ortografía
1. Prologo

Hola bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir historias así que no espero insulto (aun cuando esta historia apeste) bueno el punto es que todo este año me e sentido como pes fuera del agua (y no so soy de la atlántica) por lo que me siento así es porque en mi escuela privada hay dos secciones y mis dos grupos de amigas y amigos quedaron juntos con mi excepción con la diferencia de una clase la cual apesta (ingles) pero estar con ellas me anima tengo una amiga en especial la cual me animo a escribir (ella también escribe, es mucho pero mucho mejor que yo creo que la incluiré si lo are será la amiga de Artemis) así que pensé porque si me siento igual en algunas cosas de Artemis porque no basarme en ellas y las demás inventarlas en mi loca cabeza , no voy a escribir lo que pienso en cada capitulo por eso me dispare a hablar de la escuela que creo que la mencionare en eso de el cuarto capitulo, Wally sale en el tercero a mas tardar sino en el segundo,¬¬ no lo se pero bueno a donde deba de ir (es la vida de Artemis ase que se tardara uno o dos no se creo que a lo mucho en el dos) XD así que acá va.

* * *

PROLOGO

Hola mi nombre es Artemis, actual mente tengo quince años y con esta edad se lo que significa odiar, odio muchas cosas tradicionales como equivocarme o mencionar algo de lo cual me arrepiento luego de hacerlo , la otra cosa que odio es a mi familia o almenós a la mayoría por el echo que su trabajo es algo especial, bueno si no me doy a entender con eso se los contare; todo empezó cuando yo no avía nacido, ni tampoco mi Hermana la cual es mayor que yo por siete años, ya llegare a ella pero primero mis padres, ellos eran asesinos de las Sombras cuando mi madre conocida laboralmente como la Cazadora y social mente como Paula, se enamoro de mi padre el cual su verdadero nombre es Crusher Crock pero profesional mente es mejor conocido como Sportmaster y al cabo de un año nació mi hermana conocida socialmente como Jade, después de siente años nací yo , una verdadera desgracia para mi padre pero bueno no me importa, Jade y yo siempre quisimos ser como ellos, mi madre nos entreno en artes marciales, y mi padre en el uno de la vara, el tiro con arco (en el cual soy excelente) en el tiro de chuchíos (en el cual soy no soy nada excelente, pero mi hermana si), entre otras formas de ataque, como mi hermana es mayor ella hizo su iniciación en la Liga de las Sombras cuando ella tenia quince ,y yo tenia 8, ella es conocida laboral mente como Cheshire, (si como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, sé que muchos han de decir, ese gato es tan lindo lo amo desde que lo vi por primera bes en dicha película Disney) yo por mi parte odio a Cheshire, no tanto como a mi padre pero ella me dejo para que sufriera con él, ella me llamo carga antes de irse eso me destrozo, claro ¿pero como es posible eso?, les diré, mientras ella realizaba su iniciación, mis padres tenia que ir a la cárcel de máxima seguridad en Metrópolis para liberar a unos colegas Sombra, para realizar otra misión… la razón del por qué odio a mi padre es por el echo de haber mandado a mi madre a poner los explosivos, cuando ella iba a bajar del techo de la cárcel él la empujo y lo hizo ver como un accidente ella quedo parapléjica de las piernas en el impacto, el ruido de su caída llamo la atención de la policía y guardias, la agarraron y encerraron, pero mi padre lo izo apropósito el deseaba que ella fuera la distracción para sacar a la familia de secuaces completa mejer como familia Fría(claro que su hijo me agrada pero no me agrada su obsesión por las rubias es como si me acosara, bueno no es el punto), un año después es decir sin mi madre, mi hermana con dieciséis, yo con nueve años y mi padre asiéndonos estúpidas pruebas para las sombras, y torturándonos cuando no lo cumplíamos; creo que mi hermana no lo soporto mas y teniendo suficiente edad ella se marcho yo la advertí que él iría tras de ella pero no me escucho y se fu no supe mas de ella, yo seguí asiendo caso a mi padre dado a que no tenia mas opciones, ase como un año y medio mi madre salió de la cárcel con libertad condicional, ellos se separaron a los mese del regreso de mi mamá claro que yo me quede con ella, él se fue de nuestro apartamento (o eso pensé) como hace una semana el volvió a casa y le dijo a mi madre que me llevaría con él, mi vida a cambiado no deseo ser una Sombra estúpida quiero remediar lo malo que el a echo y lo que él agá así que yo huy de mi casa, (lo malo es que nadie sabe que escuche esa conversación mi madre a de estar preocupada por mi pero que puedo a ser… no puedo regresar)

* * *

Lo admito lo esperaba mas largo ¬¬ pero bueno revisen y am es mi primera historia por favor no sean tan duros con migo Wally aparece en el capitulo tres


	2. La Misión

Capitulo 2

A genial estoy en la calle esquivando las miradas de las Sombras que asechan, y para colmo una gran nube negra se acerca eso solo quiere decir lluvia, tenido que encontrar un lugar donde no me moje o almenós donde dormir hoy, no puedo quedarme en el mismo lugar es decir mi padre es un asesino demente y si me allá será para matarme o para que yo mate, no me agrada esa idea (un momento me estoy asiendo la victima, esto apesta), tengo un arco un chuchió y ando con un disfraz de flecha verde que compre ase tres días, nadie me va a reconocer y si lo asen bueno pues lo mato, he llegado al sur de Gótica woho, la gente en realidad vive como reyes, que estupidez eso es saber desperdiciar el dinero, alto esos son Robín y Kid Flash, (creo que los seguiré, un poco de diversión no me ara daño.)

Los he seguido están en el gimnasio de la Academia de Gótica y creo que la pele es contra un grandote con los poder de casi toda la liga esperen ¿Quién esta en las gradas? Y ¿Quién es ese tipo de camisa negra? Veré más de cerca, el chico es la imitación de Súperman y el de las gradas la imitación del Profesor Ibo, es decir que es un androide, como la liga puede enviar a esta imitación de héroes a hacer este tipo de cosas.

-¡tiene a Kid Flash, lo va a aplastar!-susurre mientras sacaba una flecha apunte y para mi asombro la flecha atravesó al robot que se izo in tangible, al igual que mi flecha Kid flash también lo atravesó –wo, es increíble ¿como puede hacer eso?- esto se ve divertido,

una vos resonó en el gimnasio

-¿Quién quiere jugar a golpear al mono?- volteé a ver y pensé yo si

-¡yo quiero!- Kid Flash contesto antes de que el robot lo sacara volando alas gradas

De repente hubo una gran explosión, me puse de pie y una mano me agarro el hombro, me voltee para ver quien era, pero cuando lo ice quede en shoock era Batman y Flecha Verde, yo he cometido crímenes es la hora de la sentencia, me ice un paso hacia atrás

-tienes potencial- dijo Batman sin ni un sentimiento en sus palabras- pero te falta practica si deseas ser una heroína- en sus palabras se formo una sonrisa en mi cara

-¿enserio creen que puedo ser una heroína? – me puse seria al recuerdo de porque no estaba en mi casa -con mis padres asesinos y amigos de la misma clase

-todos pueden cambiar el destino que alguien mas les impone- dijo Flecha con una media sonrisa ala ves que se encogía de hombros – y ya tienes traje de batalla si deseas compañero.

-yo- puse una mano en mi caja torácica- ¿tu compañera?- otra sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como llego- ¿pero y Velos?, ya sabes tu compañero – dije con indiferencia

-corre por su cuenta- fue la respuesta de los dos hombres

-no creo que sea buena idea es decir ellos sabrán quien soy y quienes son mis padres- seguí con indiferencia pero doble mis brazos en el estomago esto iba a ser largo si realmente me querían en su lado

-no es necesario, celes puede mentir –Flecha me animo- son chicos listos tal vez se den cuenta -dijo Batman Flecha lo interrumpió - pero todo a su tiempo

-De acuerdo, pero ¿cual será la fachada?- savia que yo no mostraba emociones pero en mis adentros daba brincos de felicidad

Flecha se agarró la varia –te parece a mi,-quito la mano para dejarla apoyada en su codo en la misma forma- aunque solo sea un poco pero funciona que digamos que eres mi sobrina

-de acuerdo seré tu compañera – ellos se voltearon a ver y Flecha dijo- entonces te aremos una prueba de confianza- sonreí macabramente, les dije lentamente- Pruébenme

- fingirás ser una prisionera porque necesitamos información de frio .j él desea ser juzgado para ir a la cárcel de alta seguridad en Metrópolis - dijo Batman

-lo are pero para eso me tienen que arrestar- lo volteé a ver –es tu zona – puse mis manos frente a el para que me esposara pero no lo izo

-el chico esta en mi ciudad por lo tanto vienes con migo- señalo Flecha

-de acuerdo entonces iré contigo-sonreí y le dije –supongo que me uniré a su pequeño grupo de asistentes

-precisamente- respondió Batman

- al día siguiente en la prisión juvenil de Ciudad Estrella-

-Esta es tu celda- escupió el guardia en mi cara (literalmente cayeron gotas de baba en mi cara)-pero la campana tocara en segundos así que te puedes quedar fuera

Yo no negarme, claro savia que no iba a estar mucho tiempo solo tenia que encontrar a un choco de hielo de 17 años que cumpliría 18 en unos meses

La campana sonó y todos los prisioneros salieron, yo di un gran suspiro

-oye, preciosa- yo normalmente no me diera la vuelta y ver quien es pero yo ya savia quien era -¿Qué ases acá?- pregunto cuando me di la vuelta

-nada en particular, dando un pase por el parque ¿Qué no es evidente?- dije sarcásticamente luego me puse seria tenia que ir al grano

-si creo que si- se encogió de hombros

- ¿tu cuanto tiempo estarás en esta cárcel?

-yo no mucho – dijo a la ligera

-creí que con todos los delitos pénale estarías un buen tiempo – dije como sorprendida con los ojos grandes

-tu dijiste en esta cárcel pero cuando tenga 18 me voy, a la cárcel de alta seguridad donde me espera mi padre para la fuga mas grande que allá ávido en la vida

-wo, es un gran plan

-si – la duda se le veía en la cara cuando me pregunto - ¿tu porque estas acá?

-un error, me confundieron con alguien mas- ice una mueca con mi mano de des importancia en mi mentira

-saldrás rápido no te preocupes – dijo con su clásica sonrisa y claro que se la respondí con otra

-oye tu la rubia- el guardia me llamo yo me dirigí a él despidiéndome de Víctor Fríes junior – hubo una confusión no eras tu a quien se debía de arrestar, lo lamentamos sígueme te devolveremos tus cosas y tu tío te esta esperando fuera – yo savia que se refería a Flecha Verde

Salí y el me recibió con alegría fuera de su traje de héroe, yo asentí con mi cabeza después di un suspiro y me acerque a él

Al estar en su limosina yo le conté el plan de Frio


	3. El Equipo

Capitulo 3

Uf hoy es el día dije recostada e la cama que me había prestado Canario Negro en su apartamento, un ruido en la perta

-¿Quién?- insistí en preguntar sabiendo que era Canario Negro, yo tenía sueño y no quería levantarme

-Sabe que soy yo linda- mis ojos se abrieron y me levante para abrir la puerta, entrecerré los ojos a la chica de pelo negro – ¡ok! No sabia que tenias pelo negro, y apropósito ¿como savias mi segundo nombre?

-yo tengo pelo negro me pongo una peluca cuando estoy en oficio y no se cual es tu segundo nombre Artemis- ice una mueca de disgusto- me acabas de llamar Linda- ella eme miro con cara de "pensando…" cunado por fin dijo - ¿te llamas Linda? - yo la vi y rote los ojos –si - puse una mano en la cadera y ella se apresuró a decir – bueno arréglate Flecha Verde no tarda en venir

- Horas más tarde como a las 5:30

Luego de salir de la limosina enfrente de un feo callejón sin salida, el camino hacia los armarios verdes oxidados y abandonados, se voltio a mi y me dijo – espera acá unos cinco minutos luego entras – yo solo asentí sin comprender adonde iba con todo eso pero el entro en el armario como si nada y desaparecida con una luz amarilla.

Pasaron los minutos y entre al armario, una luz me escaneo luego sentí que me eleve, los techos da las casas pasando a una velocidad increíble yo serré los ojos esto me mareaba, de repente sentí el suelo yo me estabilice lo que vi era un tubo gigante con una amplia salida así que camine una voz de computadora dijo Reconocida Artemis B07 yo seguí mi camino,(aun confundida y con los ojos entrecerrados) la luz repentina y las personas en la entrada la voz de mi nuevo mentor me llamo –Artemis ven acá te presentare al equipo- yo camine hacia el (que estaba un poco delante de Batman), viendo a los tres chicos y una chica, uno mucho menor que los demás aparentaba unos trece años sabia que era Robín, los otros de unos dieciocho años claro uno era Aqualad y el otro la imitación de Súper Man y la chica verde con ropa parecida a la del Detective Marciano, me detuve al llegar cerca de mi mentor y así el continuo -bueno Artemisa el equipo, equipo Artemisa, ya as oído de Robín claramente- dijo señalando al mas joven, el me izo un saludo militar con un signo de a mor y paz- y también de Aqualad- el atlante asintió con la cabeza- bueno ella es Miss Martian- la chica verde me saludo con alegría tal vez podría llegar a caer bien, de alguna manera – él es Súper Boy – el no izo ni un gesto pero aun así él era atractivo, sin saberlo mi sonrisa creció un poco (yo iba a opinar algo sobre Súper man siendo el ultimo criptón o almenós que eso se suponía) cuando la voz de la computadora sonó Reconocido Kid Flash b07 todas las miradas se dirigieron al tubo de donde salió un jengibre con un traje de baño amarillo, lentes oscuros , una sombría, barias pelotas, dos lleras, una toalla blanca en los hombros, etc… y dijo con mucha energía –llegó el Wally-chico ahora comencemos esta fiesta- cuando comenzó a caminar rápido la sombría se le deslizó topo en el suelo y el tropezó con ella cayendo al suelo, botando todas las cosas que cargaba la pelota reboto y casi caía en Batman yo me estaba riendo mental mente (y me dije a mi misma este chico es un verdadero tonto) él pregunto aun en el suelo -¿pero?- yo solo pensé en burlarme de el - Wally-chico ¿am?- todos lo presentes me voltearon a ver –me encanta tu uniforme, ¿Cuáles son tus poderes exactamente? – en mi pregunta él se puso de pi y se acercó a Robín para pedirle ¿Quién es ella?- moviendo los brazos hacia mi claro que no permití que nadie contestara y me apresure a responder con mi sonrisa burlona –Artemisa tu nueva compañera- él estaba sonriendo y se veía atractivo (para ser sincera siempre me a parecido atractivo pero lo era aun mas en persona en las noticias no se veía mas que unos manchones amarillos y rojos) el continuo – Kid Flash nunca escuche de ti- flecha se acercó a mi diciendo- ella es mi nueva protegida- puso una mano en mi hombro pero esto no parecía agradarle a él en nada y frunció el seño cuando tartamudeo -¿Qué- que-que paso con el anterior?- la maquina volvió asonar y todos se voltearon al tubo otra vez cuando se escucho Veloz b06 y el anterior protegido entro con nuevo traje 0-0 y empezó a hablar –Bueno para empezar ya no seré mas Veloz llámenme Flecha Roja – mi mentor camino un pazo –Roy te vez- comenzó pero fue interrumpido por "flecha roja" –remplazable por lo que veo- mi mentor se defendió –eso no es así, tu me dijiste que irías por tu cuenta- flecha roja estaba enfadado –¿entonces, porque molestarte en buscar un sustituto? Ella ni siquiera sabe usar ese arco- esto si me enfada lo se usar desde los tres años ¿quien se cree que es?, así que me acerqué a el – si, si sabe- el Wally-chico interrumpió -¿Quién eres tu?- evidentemente enfadado - mi sobrina- yo dije al mismo tiempo- su sobrina- Robín hablo con una voz irritante – otra sobrina –él sonreía con los brazos cruzados cuando Aqualad hablo –ella no es tu remplazo, siempre te hemos querido en el equipo y no tenemos un limite para arqueros – Kid Flash hablo esta vez- y si lo tuviéramos sabes a quien escogeríamos-este chico me empieza a fastidiar así que le dije –lo que tu digas guardián de la bahía, vine para quedarme- puse mi mano en la cadera y el comenzó a irse pero Aqualad lo detuvo -viniste a nosotros por una razón- flecha roja se detuvo –si la Dr. Rocket – Robín explico quien era –genio de la nano robótica y ascii robótica en la universidad Real de ciudad Estrella desaparecida hace dos semanas- flecha roja corrigió- secuestrada hace dos semanas por las sombras- la sonrisa de tos menos lo mía creció Robín dijo mientras se acercaba con miss Martian y Wally-chico –viejo quieres que la rescatemos de las sombras- le enseño el puño a Kid Flash el cual le respondió el saludo mientras decía –viejo eso es duro- fue interrumpido por flecha roja- yo ya la rescate- esta vez yo rea la de la sonrisa – solo hay un problema las sombras la han obligado a crear un arma ella la llama la niebla, compuesta de millones de robot microscópicos infiltradores de nano tecnología capases de desintegrar todo a su paso concreto, acero, carne, huesos; pero su verdadero propósito no es solo la destrucción sino que el robo los infiltradores comen y almacenan datos brutos de cualquier sistema de computación y entregan la información robada a las sombras dándoles acceso a armas, defensa estratégica y ciencia y tecnología de avanzada-lo interrumpí – si perfecto para extorciones, manipulación y crear caos ,si suena como las sombras- cuando termino una voz irritante sonó detrás mio – ¡como si tu supieras algo sobre las sombras!- dijo Kid Flash, en respuesta yo solo le di una sonrisa o si, yo sabia demasiado, mi sonrisa solo izo preguntar irritado por tercera vez -¿Quién eres tu?- flecha roja continuo –Rocket esta trabajando en un virus para inutilizar a la niebla- robín tomo la palabra -¿y si las sombras se enteran de que puede a ser eso?- la respuesta de flecha roja fue .mmm nada satisfactoria - ella será su blanco ahora ella esta fuera de la red, la escondí en el laboratorio de la escuela local- flecha verde lo interrumpió –la dejaste sola- con incredibilidad – por ahora esta a salvo – flecha verde se a cerco –entonces tu y yo vamos a mantenerla así - flecha roja lo vio con rabia –¿tu y yo? No quieres llevar a tu nueva protegida- Batman puso la mano en el hombro de flecha verde, para calmarlo cuando lo consiguió, flecha verde exclamo –tu trajiste esto al equipo, es su misio lo que quiere decir que ahora es de ella- (nada me puede dar mas Felicidad que la ira de este sujeto), flecha roja dijo furioso –entonces mi trabajo termino- camino al tubo de nuevo la voz robótica sonó Reconocido Veloz él se detuvo y vio al techo con rabia y así la interrumpió violentamente –es Flecha Roja b06 actualiza- una luz amarilla lo cubrió y desapareció yo y un cierto velocista nos volteamos a ver con desprecio, cielos si a este idiota no le agrado pues a mi el mucho menos

-¿Am? Artemisa quieres ver el lugar- me ofreció la marciana -claro eso me gustaría- dije encogiéndome de hombros -claro hermosa invita a la arquerita- Kid Flash dijo, o este chico se lo esta ganando en serio –pero no te acomodes en cuanto velos- todos lo interrumpieron - Flecha Roja- el los miro con una ceja levantad- lo que sea cuando el recupere la cordura y venga al equipo tu estarás fuera – yo me acerqué amenazadoramente – no oyes o simplemente eres demasiado tonto como para recordar que acaban de decir que no hay limites de arqueros en este equipo – dije entrecerrando los ojos, el bufo y continuo- eso solo lo dijeron para Flecha Roja cuando tengamos un verdadero arquero podemos eliminar a quien solo cree que con poder estirar el elástico de un arco ya es experta- muy bien fue la gota que derramo el baso, le di una cachetada que lo izo tambalearse, ¿Por qué no se cayo?, el entrecerró los ojos en mi y sin previo aviso él también me dio una cachetada –no quisiste hacer eso- le dije muy agresivamente –o, por supuesto que quise- estábamos tan cerca en este momento y lo único que nos izo separarnos fu la voz de Robín – ustedes dos sepárense ahora, ni tan siquiera se conocen y ya están paliando como una pareja de cincuenta años de casados- dijo separándonos y poniéndose en el medio -am? Creo que debería enseñarte mi nave- dijo arrastrándome por barios pasillos cuando nos detuvimos vi una nave con forma de huevo, la examine bien con la mirada –es linda- la marciana se encogió un poco de piernas – gracias pero…- yo savia que decir así que me le adelante –deberías despertarla- una mirada curiosa de la marciana se clavo en mi y otra vez -¿Quién eres tu?- me di la vuelta para encontrarme al velocista en su traje típico amarillo rojo chillante – creo que eso ya lo había contestado – dije desesperada de su constante pregunta –a mi no me interés tu nombre de héroe señorita diosa de la caza- él se burlo de mi nombre con su estúpido movimiento de manos- o de quien eres pariente o…- yo lo interrumpí –¿y que demonios quieres saber entonces?- el parpadeo supongo que cuestionándose a si mismo – bueno ¿tal vez como conoces a las sombras si ni tan si quiera as tenido una batalla con ellos? O ¿como savias que la nave dormía?- el cuestiono parecía tan alegre que asta asco me daba yo puse los ojos y respondí –da, mi tío es un súper héroe, y suelo estudiar cosas que a la gente normalmente no le interesan como lo que acaba de suceder, estudie personalmente las naves extra terrestres que entraron a la Tierra en este año- el frunció el seño – y entonces si eres la sobrina de Flecha Verde ¿Por qué flecha roja actuó de esa manera? Si él te conociera no te hubiese dicho que no puedes usar el arco a no ser que deber dad no puedas- o este chico es bueno con las preguntas- tu no sabes, por qué él no me conoce y es por que suelo estar con mi tío cuando esta de civil viajando para los negocios, yo jamás había imaginado que él era Flecha Verde…- una voz sonó- prepárense para partir- dijo un androide a tras de Súper Boy

-por supuesto Tornado salimos en este momento- dijo la marciana levantando un pulgar, luego voltio a ver a la Vio-nave y esta se extendió desplegando la parte trasera para la entrada, todos subimos, ¿Por qué ese estúpido no deja de verme con rabia?, bueno no me interesa saque a su amiguito ¿y que?, todo se veía tan hermoso desde la ventana de la nave nos detuvimos por enzima de una escuela, un armes para cada uno cayo del techo de la nave, y en el centro del suelo se abrió un agujero antes de tirarnos Aqualad ordeno- Miss Martian y Súper Boy ustedes revisarán el perímetro- ambos asintieron con la cabeza y el resto vienen con migo par vigilar a la doctora- todos salimos de la nave claro aun tengo mis dudas sobre esto, he matado personas y ahora me creo capas de se un héroe? Si que estoy mal pero el honor de mi familia esta por los suelos es mi deber salvar esa reputación, esperen ¿como llegue asta acá? Bueno creo que solo camine sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, Aqualad esta hablando con alguien atreves de los comunicadores, bueno no es de mi iteres, acabamos de entrar a un salón de computación ¡y acá esta la doctora! me sentare cerca de ella esto es tan aburrido o que dolor de cabeza –todos están conectados- se escucho la voz de miss Martian, -valla esto es raro- pensé mirando mi mano - y me distrae de por si ya era difícil codificar un virus que es distribuido en una computadora de niños con menor rango que un reloj de pulsera- la doctora dejo de trabajar y puso las manos en la cabeza –ahora tengo que escuchar pensamientos adolecentes- Kid Flash se comía una barra energética cuando comento-¿señorita siempre se queja cuando tratan de ayudarla?- yo señale a la doctora luego a el cuando pensaba –olla, tetera ¿se conocen? –el encogió los ojos en mi mientras pensaba- oye, oye yo no necesito ayuda de la nueva que dejo a flecha roja fuera del equipo- yo me puse de pie el selo estaba buscando – eso no es mi culpa- me cruce de brazos para continuar pero la doctora me interrumpió –el destino, del mundo, en juego – y lo voltee a ver cuando le dijo –ella empezó-yo comencé a caminar a la puerta cuando dije -¿Qué tal si solo ayudo a Súper Boy y a Miss Martian a patrullar – Aqualad respondió –buna idea- cuando iba en el pació la voz de Robín se escucho –deberías darle algo de crédito, fue su flecha la que salvo tu trasero de Amaso- luego la irritante respuesta de Kid Flash -¿Qué?, No esa fue la flecha de Velos, digo Flecha Roja ¿correcto?- la respuesta de Robín –no mucho- Kid Flash repuso con terquedad –am, bueno pues sigue si agradarme- yo puse los ojos y dije mentalmente –¿sabes que aun puedo escucharte?- escuche un grito del velocista detrás de mi, una sonrisa se produjo en mis labios con esto , abrí la puerta delantera, Miss Martian me volteo a ver con una sonrisa mas amplia que la mía, en esto se escucho la voz de la doctora con decepción –no pude conseguir a la liga dela justicia- , me acerqué cautelosamente, me agache a su lado y prepare mi arco, la vos de Aqualad – el virus no servirá de mucho si no encontramos el arma ¿puedes rastrearla?- la voz de la doctora –mi Niebla no es un arma es ciencia, ciencia genial y presupuesto que puedo rastrearla, pero tendría que entrar en línea y podría publicar acecínenme con luz ces brillantes con esta dirección de red- como un reflejo instantáneo yo buje – luego denuedo Aqualad- te protegeremos- la doctora sonó –rastreando a la Niebla- yo seguía viendo los arbustos, los arboles, y todo lo que me rodee –vigilare afuera, en el pació- dijo Kid Flash, -están en Filadelfia - anuncio la doctora, -su destino deben ser los Laboratorios Estar, es el único lugar donde pueden estar los archivos mas importantes de Filadelfia- dijo Robín –si, pero debemos con firmar la ubicación exacta- dijo Aqualad, cuando de repente un ruido exorbitante cayo detrás de mi, yo me voltee y vi a Súper Boy –mm, ese chico- dije mentalmente –él puede oírte, todos podemos oírte- me regaño Miss Martian yo desvié mi mirada al suelo –eso ya lose- dije con un poco de vergüenza –Miss Martian la doctora Rocket a ubicado la Niebla reconfigura la nave para que Súper Boy y Robín puedan rastrearla- ordeno Aqualad, inmediatamente los dos chicos salieron corriendo dentro de la nave roja que acababa de aterrizar en frente, cuando despegaron, Miss Martian y yo nos fuimos a la entrada de la secundaria -avergonzaste a Súper Boy- dijo Miss Martian, -yo no lo oí decir eso- fue mi astuta respuesta -¿tienes que desafiar a todo el mundo?- inquirió la marciana –de donde vengo así es como sobrevives- repuse violentamente –¿pero qué? – se escucho Kid flash luego un gemido de dolor, ambas nos sobre saltamos y entramos es el edificio –M'gann, Kid Flash y Artemisa nos atacan en el laboratorio- corrimos mas rápido y yo conteste –vamos en camino- pero Miss Martian se fue por otra ruta, yo entre y una chica con traje verde y una mascara de gato dijo –o esto se esta poniendo interesante- yo le dispare en la mano que tena un Okinawa (arma de tres puntas), estaba apunto a puñalear a Agualad con eso, yo le dije –no, se, mueva- me acerqué lentamente, y Agualad se levanto con dos espadas de hoja curvada y corta, ella comento –mm, este trabajo se esta poniendo interesante- saco una espada samurái desplegable, yo le empecé a disparar flechas, la doctora solo se agacho en forma de defensa para que no le cayeran los trozos de flechas partidas, de repente Kid Flash y Miss Martian entraron, la villana comento –tal ves demasiado interesante- yo le dispare otra flecha la cual la partió al igual que las anteriores, y tiro una bomba de humo, del denso humo Kid Flash cayo sobre mi, (evidente mente el salto para atraparla antes de que partiera), y grito aportándose y luego como si nada dijo –desapareció- la doctora grito, -esta escapándose,¿ van a dejar que se escape?- Kid Flash me empezó a gritar cuando me acercaba –fue tu culpa tu estabas en el perímetro- yo puse mis dos manos en la cadera y entrecerré los ojos a él pero aun así continuo - ¿Cómo entro esa sombra?- Miss Martian se acercó y dijo –eso no es justo, yo también estaba afuera- él le guiño un ojo y luego dijo-afuera y distraída por ella- con voz dulce comento- además no pudo enojarme contigo- y telepáticamente – tu me diste boca a boca- tenia esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, y Miss Martian estaba enojada y cruzo los brazos, luego todos dijimos telepáticamente – oímos eso – el abrió los ojos y zapateo mientras pensó –rayos- antes de irse al otro lado de la habitación, Miss Martian se acercó a mi y dijo – yo no lo ice bien en mi primer combate y no llevas mucho tiempo como compañera de Flecha Verde- yo sonreí , Aqualad comenzó -concéntrense todos las sombras volverán…- pero fue interrumpido por Robín atreves del comunicador –busquen a esa niebla, encuéntrenla trasladaremos a la doctora- todos menos la doctora y Aqualad, -¿y como la encontramos?- dijo la marcena, poniendo la mano en la cabeza -¿puedes a ser un campo telepático para leer la mente de todas las personas cercanas?- pensé yo –no lose pero puedo intentarlo- respondió telepáticamente -¿o pro favor le aras caso a ella?-dijo molesto Kid Flash- yo me acerqué violentamente - ¿Qué tienes otra idea guardián de la bahía? – y sarcásticamente le dije –porque me encantaría escucharla- él se cruzo de brazas y respondió –cállate- yo lo mire mis ojos se abrieron como plato y luego se redijeron lo suficiente como para solo verlo a el – tu no me vas a callar- el levanto una ceja –oh claro que lo are –yo tenía un aire de satisfacción cuando le pregunte -¿y como piensas hacer eso genio?- él se acercó mas a mi – ¿enserio quieres saber?- miss Martian interrumpió –¿am?, chicos creo que la tengo- ambos la volteamos a ver - creo que esta cerca de una iglesia- comento la marciana telepáticamente, la respuesta de Agualad –bien echo, este es el plan esconderemos a la doctora ustedes serán la distracción y yo el sebo- pensó rápidamente –vamos a esa iglesia pero antes reagrupémonos en el laboratorio- todos nos miramos sin comprender, pero de igual manera entramos a la secundaria para reagruparnos

-bueno nos encontramos en la iglesia

El plan esta en marcha Aqualad esta afuera como carnada, y Miss Martian, Kid Flash y yo estamos dentro, Miss Martian a ocupado su cambio de forma y se esta haciendo pasar por la doctora Kid y yo la protegemos, porque me sigue viendo como si yo le e robado algo, la voz de Aqualad resonó en mi cabeza –ustedes dos ya vasta- ambos nos vimos confundidos y preguntamos al mismo tiempo -¿Qué?- el repuso –puedo escucharlos viéndose con odio- ambos teníamos la cara do palo cuando escuchamos un fuerte golpe de algún metal, cuando de repente un sujeto entre colgándose del marco de la puerta principal Kid Flash salto para enfrentarlo el villano le tiro una especie de tela de araña que gracias a la súper velocidad del torpe velocista, falló el tiro, Kid Flash le tiro un basurero, cuando el villano bajo prepare una flecha –despídete- pensé al apuntarla pero otro sujeto cayo detrás mio, el tenia un Hilo Ninja así que dirigí mis flechas asía el, Miss Martian se levanto con el fin de ayudar yo le ordene en voz alta –no deje de trabajar- por esto se volteo al computador, -me están apuntando- dijo telepáticamente, -usa tus poderes entonces- le reclame, un escritorio se puso enfrente de ella y la villana en la ventana dijo –la marciana esta acá, es ahora o nunca- el tipo con poderes de araña jalo el escritorio y la chica con mascara de gato bajo yo la voltee a ver y un objeto de metal me golpeo la cara y cay contra el suelo a Miss Martian la iban a apuñalar con un Okinawa, si era la chica con mascara, en ese momento Miss Martian se volvió verde aun con la forma de la doctora, la villana quito el arma y grito –nos engañaron- la pelea se detuvo asta que la marciana tomo su forma normal y levito cundo grito –jamás encontraran a la doctora Rocket- la villana se alejó un poco y luego exclamo –jamás es demasiado tiempo, voy por ella manténgalos ocupados- ella corrió fuera de la iglesia –mientras grite voy tras la líder ustedes encárguense del resto- de alguna manera Kid Flash se las arregló para reclamar – tu no me das ordenes- ro seguía corriendo a la puerta –solo hazlo- le dije para no quedarme cayada ante el, seguí a la villana la cual se detuvo un momento para quejarse –oh no me gusta que me engañen- esto me dio el tiempo suficiente para alcanzarla pero baya que era rápida, me detuve en el mismo punto donde ella se paro y apunte mi flecha y dispare, sin previo aviso se dio la vuelta y la partió como antes –esperaba que fueras tu- dijo antes de segur corriendo, yo la seguí mientras agarraba una de las flechas con gas adormecedor cayo en una pared por la cual ella estaba pasando por suerte cayo muy rápido quizás demasiado rápido así que prepare otra flecha normal porsiacaso se levantaba, cuando me acerqué mas ella me dio una patada rolliza baja con la cual me cay al suelo ella me miro y dijo –la mascara tiene filtros integrados- me puso un pie en la garganta yo ice una copia de seguridad para levantarme y darme una patada voladora a la vez, pero ella me agarro la pierna y me agarro las manos detrás de la espalda, eso si dolía, izo que botara mi arco y desde mi hombro dijo –mejor suerte para la próxima niña- me dio un golpe ninja para inmovilizar temporalmente, mejor conocido como el mordisco de la araña el cual se da en la espalda, y me dejo caer antes de irse corriendo, cuando por fin me pude mover me fui directo al escondite de Aqualad -espero que no sea demasiado tarde- pensé mientras corría, bueno no hubo respuesta el enlace se a de a ver cortado, la vi caminando en la acera, cerca del escondite y le tire tres flechas explosivas lo cual produjo que su mascar se a cayera yo me acerque con cautelo –no muevas ni un musculo- le advertí sin embargo ella se dio la vuelta –vaya estoy por completo a tu meced-, ese pelo negro despeinado, sus ojos café claro, esa sonrisa burlona –¿tu?- pregunte con increíble incredulidad o podios es mi hermana no la eh visto casi en 6 años, Jade continuo - supongo que ahora me llevaras a la justicia, aras que tus nuevos amigos me interroguen me pregunto si tu posición es lo suficientemente segura como para sobrevivir a que ellos se enteren de todo lo que se- mi cara cambio de incredulidad a odio, no, no lo es apenas llevo una noche con ellos (grito frustrado en mis adentros) baje mi arco y asentí con la cabeza, ella continuo ablando –eso pensé- tiro una bomba de humo –así que como el gato de Alicia solo desapareceré- dijo infiltrándose en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando el humo se disipo aparecieron Aqualad sujetado por la doctora el tenia insertados tres Cuchillas Kunai en el pecho cuando me pregunto –Artemisa, ¿La acecina donde esta?- yo me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, yo estaba fuera definitivamente –ella, escapo- dije con amargura, de repente una ráfaga de viento apareció y Kid Flash dijo –oh de ti, oh que gran sorpresa- dijo con sarcasmo, Miss Martian aparece en el aire (levitando) con los dos villanos, y el señalo a loa dos tipos y dijo –nosotros pudimos con los nuestros- el voltio a ver el suelo y vio la mascara se agacho y la recogió diciendo –u, genial un recordó- Aqualad se acercó a Kid Flash y dijo –su mascara- gimió de dolor al arrancarse los Cuchillas Kunai – ¿tu viste se rostro?- yo mire al suelo pensando en una escusa – no, estaba oscuro- dije finalmente –esta bien Robín y Súper Boy neutralizaron la Niebla y la doctora Rocket esta a salvó, gracias a ti en gran parte- yo lo voltee a ver cuando dijo –bienvenida al equipo- yo no pude evitar sonreír Aqualad y el resto se acercaron a mi, el me dio la mano, baya sus manos tienen una pequeña unión entre los dedo, Miss Martian se acercó y dijo – siempre quise una hermana acá en la tierra, quiero decir tengo doce haya en Marte pero no es lo mismo- y la mire y dije lo único que se vino a mi cabeza –baya yo no lo sabia, pero gracias- en esto Miss Martian le dio un codazo a Kid Flash el cual se quejo –ay- el me miro y dijo –si bienvenida- yo le extendí la mano, el la vio por un momento y luego la tomo, cuando nos soltamos Miss Martian dijo- contactare a la nave ellos tienen que venir cerca- ella se elevo y puso la mano en la cabeza, de la nada la nave roja apareció y se abrió un agujeró en la nave la marciana dijo- vamos- asiendo un gesto con la maro y entro yo la llame –Miss Martian, nosotros no podemos bolar- ella me voltio a ver poniendo una mano en la cabeza dijo –HELLO M´gann, siempre ando pensando en otras cosa- extendió la mano y todos (Aqualad Kid Flash la doctora Rocket los cautivos y yo) empezamos a bolar a la nave al entrar Batman agarro a lis prisioneros y le dijo a la marciana –vamos a la penitenciaria local ahí se encargaran de ellos- Robín se levanto de los comandos de la nave para dejárselos a la marciana, el se fue a sentar en el lugar mas cercano a Kid Flash – ¿y la doctora?- pregunto Robín, y la respuesta del caballero de la noche fue –tu y yo la iremos a dejar a ciudad Estrella él se dio la vuelta, cuando M´gann anuncio -ya hemos llegado Batman- el izo una seña al chico mas joven- oiga doc. Acá nos bajamos - la doctora se levanto de su puesto y siguió a Batman, Robín salió después de despedirse (con los dos criminales), la escotilla se cerro detrás de el muchacho y el silencio fue roto por la marciana –oye, Artemisa ¿Cuál es tu verdadero?- pregunto con emoción, todos los presente me voltearon a ver, yo por mi parte vi con una sonrisa a la marciana –no tengo identidad secreta- me encogí de hombros –pero, si sirve de algo me llamo Artemisa Crock- la marciana devolvió la sonrisa y dijo mi nombre es- M´gann M´rzz, pero puedes decirme Megan Morse, si gustas – Kid Flash se levantó con la duda en su cara me miro –espera ¿tu verdadero nombre es Artemisa?, creí que era tu identidad secreta – el izo énfasis con las manos en sus siguientes palabras -por todo eso de la diosa griega Artemisa la diosa de la caza- dijo señalando mi arco –bueno pues no, no tengo identidad secreta- dije cruzando los brazos, luego la idea vino a mi -¿y tu guardián de la Bahía?- le pregunte con mi sonrisa burlona, el solo se izo fue un paso atrás y luego dijo-Wally West a tus servicios- yo lo veía con duda antes de decir –¿West como el punto cardenal, occidente?- el entrecerró los ojos en mi –si como el punto cardenal, ¿tienes algún problema con eso señorita de la caza?- yo pensaba contestarle que si pero Aqualad se levanto e interrumpió la pelea –mi nombre es Kaldur ´an, puedes llamarme Kaldur como mis amigos lo asen – señalo el Atlante antes de que Wally se parara a su lado, yo mire a Súper Boy –y tú cual es tu nombre- el me miro sin mayar importancia y dijo encogiéndose de hombros –no tengo- yo lo mire con mi sonrisa y dije –así que Súper Boy es Súper Boy ¿he? – yo lo vi de reojo él es tan atractivo – me agrada- finalicé yo, note que Kid Flash roto los ojos pero no me podía importar menos. Al llegar a la montaña, todos nos disparásemos, M´gann se fue a su habitación, Súper Boy a las duchas, Wally a la cocina y yo a los tubos Z en los cuales me fui a ciudad Gótica cuando, llegue me di cuenta que estaba en una cabina telefónica abandonada, Salí sin mayor preocupación, pero en ese momento ni una sombra casi detrás mio, así que me di la vuelta rápidamente extendí mi arco y saque una flecha mientras me hincaba y dije -camina a la luz, ahora- yo baje mi arco al ver que era Flecha Roja, el cual me dijo- buen movimiento, casi me hiciste creer que res la sobrina de flecha roja- yo me levante con duda, con rabia – pero ambos sabemos que no lo eres- continuó el, yo entrecerré mis ojos a el chico de dieciocho años y pelo castaño que aun no paraba de decir –pero sé que FV (flecha verde) y Barman tienen una razón para mentir- él se apresuró a hablan antes de que yo dijera algo –así que estas a salvo, pero te lo advierto, no lastimes a mis amigos- me amenazo antes de darse la vuelta he irse, yo respire hondo para calmarme y me fui a casa donde mi madre me esperaba.


	4. el ejercicio

Bueno realmente no seguí esta fic porque no tenia tiempo pero reanudare en el capitulo 16 de la primera temporada

Capitulo 4

Son las dos de la tarde todos nos estamos preparando individualmente para una prueba de la cual Batman nos acaba de hablar se trata de una especie de misión holografiaba o algo por el estilo, nos conectaran por medio de el Detective Marciano, se supone que es una invasión alienígena la cual debemos impedir, no se realmente como es que esta nueva experiencia será pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

-todo el mundo repórtese en sala de misiones- ordeno La voz de Batman, de inmediato salí al pasillo porque yo estaba en mi habitación acá en la montaña (larga historia) bueno empecé a caminar a la sala de misiones y de repente escuche la voz familiar de un muchacho molesto muy irritante e infantil

-oye, Arti ¿estas lista para este entrenamiento?- baya realmente esperaba algo irritante de su parte pero no esta haciendo nada como eso –no me digas Arti detesto que lo agás pero eso ya lo sabes y si estoy lista- todo esto selo dije con un tono molesto pero sé que él lo ase solo para verme molesta así que ¿porqué no darle lo que quiere? Además se ha vuelto un habito que el me llame de esta manera es preferible a cualquiera de los que le dice a M´gann (M´galiciosa, pastelito, M´gadulce, en fin muchos más que no logro recordar) oh por Dios, Flecha Verde, Canario Negro, Aguaman, Flash, Batman, Tornado Rojo, El Capitán Maravilla, el Detective Marciano, porque ay tantos miembros de la liga en esta sala, se arruino la sala de misiones en la atalaya ¿o que? Es decir porque todos están acá

Wally corrió a donde estaba Flash -¡Flash¡- grito Wally al estar enfrente de su mentor -hola chico, cuando muera no te alegres tanto de ser el mas rápido en el ejercicio quieres - dijo Flash sacudiendo le pelo de Wally mientras decía esto –lo tendré en cuenta tío- un momento ¿Flash es el tío de Wally, esto es enserio?

-Artemis- escuche la voz de Flecha Verde, y camine así él "mi tío favorito"-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte, claro fijará que me trata como a su sobrina aun cuando ambos sabemos que no es así, en este momento entraron en la sala todos los demás y actualmente hablan con sus mentores con la excepción de Súperboy el habla con canario negro al parecer le esta recordando algún movimiento porque ella acaba de dar una patada baja como para golpear a alguien en la pantorrilla y botarlo, todos lo mentores hablan con uno de nosotros se ve que esto cera difícil, mas de lo que me esperaba –Artemis ¿me estas escuchando?- me pregunto Flecha, genial noto que no le ponía ni un poco de atención –lo ciento no- tengo que ser sincera o me preguntare y quedado como estúpida

-todos los de la liga con excepción de Tornado Rojo, Capitán Maravilla, Detective Marciano y yo Súperman los necesita en la Atalaya – dijo Batman

-Artemis, solo da lo mejor de ti ¿si?, como siempre- Flecha continuo, con esto no pude evitar que de mi boca saliera una pequeña sonrisa –además eres la adolecente mas fuerte y terca que nuca conocí y eso que conozco a Batman desde pequeño, ve y da todo lo mejor de ti- el me esta abrasando pero¿ por qué me siente especial con esto y…? no, no, no, no porque seme salió una lagrima, Flecha me dio una sonrisa y seco mi lagrima derramada y se fu corriendo detrás de Canario Negro

-bien comencemos- dijo Batman, el saco un teclado holográfico y apretó barias veces en el y de repente unas 5 mesas metálicas en su totalidad salieron del suelo debo de admitir que es impresionante –todos cojan una diferente- ordeno Batman en es momento Lobo entro en la sala y se puso al lado de Súperboy yo camine a una de las mesas y me senté en ella, luego Wally se acostó a mi izquierda, a su lado Robín, después Kaldur, Lobo estaba en el suelo justo entre Kaldur y Súperboy, luego de Súperboy estaba M´gann, la cual estaba a mi derecha –comenzamos- dijo Batman en es momento todos nos acostamos (menos Wally que fue lo primero que izo) el Detective Marciano izo que todo a nuestro alrededor despareciera con una luz violeta. Después sentí que estaba parada, mire asía abajo y efectivamente estaba parada todos lo estábamos, y llevo mi uniforme todos estamos informados el ambiente es la sala de control, estamos viendo un video del espacio Tornado Rojo esta con nosotros mientras lo observamos, vemos la nave de Batman y suelta unas cámaras sensores, los dos linterna verde le advierten a una nave roja y grande con ventanas moradas y largas esta nave parce un huevo o algo parecido, ellos dicen "atención han entrado en el espacio de las fronteras de la Tierra, desactiven todas las armas y motores es la ultima advertencia "después un rayo amarillo salió de la nave extraterrestre vaporizando a los dos Linternas, sé escucha la voz de Batman en la cueva "código rojo: ofensiva total " en el video se ve como Átomo, Súperman, El Capitán Maravilla y el Detective Marciano sales de la nave de Batman y todos son vaporizados sé que esto no es real pero mi preocupación en este ejercicio es muy grande mas de la que me esperaba, esto estaba totalmente subestimado , luego la nave de Batman también es vaporizada y luego él lo es también.

Las imágenes desaparecen y Zatara aparece en la pantalla –Tornado, tu estas…- tornado lo interrumpe para decir –las acciones celestiales han fallado inicien todas las medidas terrestres- Zatara asintió con la cabeza mientras dijo –afirmativo, nos vemos en el terreno- y su imagen desapareció. Tornado se dio la vuelta adonde nosotros y nos dijo –tengo que unirme a la liga proteger a el planeta a toda costa pero si fallamos… la responsabilidad cae sobre ustedes-me puse lo mas calmada posible los demás no debían ver que estaba asustada por esto, Kaldur nos miro a todos y luego dijo –estaremos listos- con mucha firmeza en su voz. Después Tornado dio la vuelta y se fue, pude escuchar la maquina diciendo "reconocido Tornado Rojo 16"relmente todos nos sacrificaríamos por la tierra pero… no lo se ver como se desintegran es muy extraño y difícil para mi.

-Rob, pon las noticias- dijo Wally de inmediato, Robín obedeció y lo puso la pantalla una mujer con pelo rojo una cola de caballo y ojos café apareció "soy Iris West Allen" mire a Wally el avía bajado el rostro pensando de seguro en lo peor, la mujer continua hablando sin detenerse "informando en vivo los extraterrestres están atacando sin piedad toda la ciudad" en la imagen vi como el arco de algún edificio atrás de ella se destruyó y personas que huían fueron vaporizadas, ella fue recogida por flash y el camarógrafo fue salvado por Zatara, mire a Wally el veía la pantalla con una bonita…. Mejor dicho una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a sus dos tíos a salvo, la reportera agradeció a Flash y Zatara, y le pregunto a su camarógrafo si estaba bien antes de continuar con el reportaje "como pueden ver La Liga dela Justicia esta intentando detener el…" una explosión destruyo el edificio al que señalaba en el cual Flash y Zatara estaban ayudando "oh no", dijo destrozada la periodista luego atrás de ella otra nave la desintegro a ella y al camarógrafo y la toma fue cortada sacando una en el estudio una mujer rubia con pelo corto y ojos azules apareció en la pantalla ella dijo "discúlpenos… estamos pasando…. Por dificultades técnicas de nuestra estación, ahora los llevaremos a una Taype devastada, adonde La Liga de la Justicia esta teniendo un poco más de suerte" las imágenes de una ciudad aparece, los halcones volaban a una nave extraterrestre y ambos fueron vaporizados, luego Flecha Verde les disparaba fechas explosivas, Canario Negro izo un grito sónico para expandir la explosión y destruir otra nave y también fueron desintegrados, de nuevo en el estudio la mujer rubia anuncio "señoras y señores hemos perdido a Flecha Verde, Canario Negro y los Halcones" por alguna razón mis ojos se sentían húmedos pero yo suprimí ese sentimiento serrando levemente mis ojo, la periodista continuo "se informa de mas súper héroes muertos o desaparecidos entre ellos: Batman y a nuestros héroes Átomo y Aguaman" luego mas imágenes la Mujer Maravilla estaba destruyendo unas naves con su látigo, luego la vos de Tornado - Mujer Maravilla detrás de ti- pero era demasiado tarde ella fue vaporizada Tornado Apareció en las imágenes evidentemente esto no era mas el noticiero, la gran nave nodriza aterrizo en Villa Chica, , en es momento se escucho la voz de Tornado sonó en los altavoces de la cueva, -me temo que soy lo único que queda de la Liga…- y un rayo lo vaporizó.

Los ojos de Wally se abrieron como patos –TR- grito él al ver su vaporización, la imagen se perdió y Robín desapareció las pantallas mientras Kaldur dijo- ahora somos los héroes del planeta- todos lo miramos y Súperboy dijo – ¿y entonces que esperamos? una canción de fondo- yo lo quería vaporizar con la vista, pero no pude y me di por vencida el tipo tiene suerte de ser guapo porque tirarse al ataque para que tus partículas sean distribuidas por el planeta, no era inteligente a pesar de ser una prueba se notaba la realidad entre todo esto

–No- dijo Kaldur-una estrategia, las armas de la tierra son inefectivas y se a echo trágicamente claro que un ataque directo no tendrá éxito-Robín tecleaba en su teclado (valga la redundancia) holográfico, en realidad no logro identificar que esta haciendo

-revisando la imagen satelitales- dijo Robín, oh supongo que eso hacia, luego apareció un globo terráqueo con barios puntos rojos, todos nos acercamos, los cinco continentes tendían naves el planeta estaba repleto de ellas –esta se extravió- dijo Súperboy mientras señalaba un pequeño punto rojo en el polo norte, Robín bajo la imagen para ver bien la ubicación, y luego dijo –es la fortaleza de la soledad de Súperman- baya eso es inesperado – ¿Súperman tiene una fortaleza de la soledad?- cuestiono Súperboy -su fuente de poder debió llamar la atención de los alienígenas, lo suficiente para enviar una nave exploradora- todos lo miramos, pero valla enserio este chico no le esta poniendo nada de atención, porque se alejó diciendo –debe ser increíble- M´gann fue tras él –Connor- dijo lo marciana, no pude evitar rotar mis ojos –no, esta bien supongo que ay mucho de Súperman que nunca sabré-dijo Súperboy, ¿Qué no recuerda que es un ejercicio?, aun cuando parece tan… real –quiero decir ahora- bueno él reaccionó que no esta murto en realidad ya es algo –esa nave será nuestro objetivó- dijo Kaldur que actualmente estaba a mi lado –si la desarmaremos, haremos mas y atacaremos a esos feos alienígenas con sus propias armas…-dijo Kid Flash, ha este chico no puede ser mas estúpido, le tuve que pega un codazo para que se guardara silencio –¡ay!- se quejo muestras entrecerró los ojos en mi, yo le tuve que explicar –ay gente de marte y kriptón- sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego miro a M´gann y a Súperboy y su boca se abrió al caer en la cuenta de lo que sucedía, Wally dijo –am… no es que todos los alienígenas sean tan feos- él se quedo con una estúpida sonrisa fuera de lugar es decir ¿Qué tipo de disculpa fue esa? –Iremos a la fortaleza de Súperman para neutralizar y robar el arma alienígena-dijo Kaldur evidentemente esto salvo a Wally porque las miradas se dirigieron a Kaldur, Robín tecleo y se acercó mas a la nave "extraviada" – tengo las coordenadas exactas- informo, y luego desapareció el globo terráqueo –bien entren en modalidad invernal- ordeno Kaldur, yo y Robín apretamos una ves nuestros trajes y se hicieron blancos(debo de admitir que las botas negras no daban con esto ), Súperboy salió de la habitación para ir a cambiar su camisa Kaldur y Wally apretaron dos veces sus trajes para que se volvieran los uniformes blancos , M´gann izo que su traje se volviera del mismo estilo que el negro solo que todo blanco y la capa parecía de piel, Robín me miro –si te quedas de esta manera te congelaras ven- el izo una seña con la mano y comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí a la habitación continua jamás avía entrado acá era oscura y angosta, mas bien era un armario –ten- el me tiro una capucha blanca de piel de algún animal unas gafas para esquiar en nieve, un carcaj blanco, un cinturón blanco y unas botas del mismo tono – bien estas lis- dijo en el sentido de que yo ya estaba despachada y para el saco una capa, se notaba que esta no era de titanio como la otra pero si era de la misma piel blanca que la capucha que me tiro a mi, además saco una mascara blanca evidentemente para él pero solo le cubría la parte superior de la cabeza como la mascara de Flash (él nunca se quito la mascara negra de los ojos) luego de ponernos las nuevas partes de nuestros trajes regresamos a la sala de control todos estaban listos Súperboy llevaba unos pantalones celestes muy palados una camisa manga larga blanca con el símbolo de Súperman en rosado pálido y unas votas grises para la nieve se veía bien con esos tonos -¿y… ahora que?- pregunto Wally –a la vio-nave- contesto Kaldur, todos corrimos a la vio-nave M´gann levanto la mano derecha enfrente de la nave actualmente dormida, la cual despertó –nave despierta activando capacidad invernal… activada todos dentro- en ningún momento nos detuvimos, y estamos dentro de la nave en nuestros puestos típicos M´gann atrás pilotando, yo a la derecha mas adelante Súperboy a su izquierda delante de mi Wally, delante de Súperboy Kaldur y el la punta justo enfrente de M´gann Robín – la atacaremos con el factor sorpresa, M´gann en camuflaje interrumpe la comunicación de la nave, artemisa con una espuma expansivo bloquea la función Euts (programa operativo en cadena), luego desmantelaremos el cañón y lo uniremos a la nave, para igualar las armas- explico el plan Kaldur.

-activando camufla, media hora para descender cerca de la fortaleza- informo M´gann

*media hora mas tarde*

-todos en posición, KF voy a necesitar velocidad, Connor tu liberarás los puntos de presión con Lobo y M´gann además debes de llamar a la nave, Kaldur distraigan cuando todo allá sido interrumpido Artemisa vigila que no se acerquen más naves –ordeno Robín, todos nos fuimos a nuestra posición, Kaldur se lanzo al mar y estaba debajo de la nave enemiga, yo me escondí detrás de una montaña de nieve casi como un fuerte para una batalla de bolas de nieve, M´gann era la primera en atacar pero estaba con los demás en la nave camuflada, ella empezó a bolar y ato a la nave le corto una parte y la nave cayo frente a mi "dispara en el centro rojo" dijo en mi cabeza "-comunicaciones interrumpidas-"anuncio en el estado mental para todos "-propulsión estable" ella se mantuvo cerca de esa nave y ahora era mu turno dispare mi flecha con espuma expandible justo donde M´gann me dijo, y la nave empezó a disparar en mi dirección de poder atinar, estaba echo"-y los Euts están encerrados" dije atreves del contacto telepático, ve asome en uno de lo agujeros que izo la nave en mi fuerte y vi a Kaldur saltar a la nave para enterrarla y que no pudiera disparar, la maquina le apunto y disparo pero Lobo logro salvarlo, Súperboy subió a la nave y agarro el cañón para desmantelarlo y Wally corrió a la nave y llevaba a Robín en sus hombros como un caballo, Robín salto de los hombros de Wally y cayo con perfección en la nave para dar los puntos de tensión "-identifico puntos de tención estructural de las armas y enlaces de la nave-" Robín dijo mientras tecleaba en su computadora holográfica "-aquí, aquí y aquí "dijo señalando tres lugres en la base de el cañón, M´gann los partió y Súperboy lo alaba para desmantelarlo, en ese momento lobo empujo a Súperboy y fue desintegrado "-Lobo" dijo M´gann sin aliento e impactada, "-no avía señal de retro alimentación, lo ciento-" dijo Robín, Súperboy levanto la cara y dijo "-no pudimos hacer nada por él" M´gann llamo a la vio-nave y Súperboy regreso a donde estaba el cañón y lo arrancó, luego salto a la vio-nave en camuflaje M'gann se acercó y una parte de la nave se elevo a la punta de unión de el cañón "-re direccionando los sistemas para establecer el arma a la vio-trix de la nave, desactivare el camuflaje" la nave volvió a ser de un rojo brillante, de repente vi dos naves y Robín dijo "-quizás no ay tiempo" yo me prepare para disparar explosivos todos estaban ya parados sobre la nave así que yo tenia que hacer algo y era mi trabajo. "-Miss Martian abre fuego" ordeno Agualad, ¿donde están mis escobos cuando los necesito?, "-no puedo los sistemas de defensa están desactivados para instalar el nuevo cañón, aun no esta integrado" dijo la marciana y yo encontré mis explosivos, corrí a un punto donde puedo apuntar mis dos flechas directo al direccional y una por cualquier cosa es mejor prevenir que lamentar, eso siempre dice mi madre "-los tengo cubiertos entren ya casi llegó" les dije sin problemas las naves cayeron cerca de mi pero yo estoy a la vio-nave de M´gann, ella me miro con preocupación cuando "-Artemisa detrás de ti" grito en mi cabeza, me di vuelta rápidamente para apuntar con mi flecha extra cuando un rayo de luz amarilla me alcanzó, sentía un dolor espantoso, luego paro y mi cuerpo estaba acalambrado -¡Ar…! Fue lo último que escuche… y luego oscuridad y silencio total

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente el sudor frio corría por mi cuerpo, mi cabeza sentía que explotaba, el echo de respirar me provocaba un fuerte dolor en los pulmones como agujar, me intente senté para mejorar la cansada y dolorosa respiración pero fue en vano, me puse de rodias ahora también nauseas puse mis manos en esta cama de metal y escuche a mi lado que alguien se quejaba, mas bien eran gemidos lo mire, por alguna razón Wally estaba tratando de pararse de una mesa de metal y efectivamente lo izo, pero casi pierde el equilibrio, el Capitán Maravilla lo sujetó para evitar su caída, Tornado rojo me trato de ayudar a pararme pero no pude , todo el equipo estaba en mi situación excepto Connor que se sentó rápidamente y empezó a acariciar a Lobo, ¿pero el murió? Yo lo vi y M'gann estaba inmóvil en su cama a mi lado, ella se levanto de repente –están vivos- dijo con una sonrisa estaba muy feliz, mas que de costumbre pero ¿Cómo llegue a la cueva si estaba en el polo y como me cambie y me acosté?, a…a…a mi cabeza me duele tanto que se me puede partir en dos en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué paso ahí dentro?-pregunto Batman a el Detective Marciano que parecía con uh dolor horrible de cabeza –el ejercicio salió todo mal- contesto él, ¿Qué le pasa? Sele revolvió el cerebro ¿o que? Esto es la vida real

-¿ejercicio?- pregunto Robín a su mentor -traten de recordar- fue la respuesta del murciélago –lo que experimentaron fue un ejercicio de entrenamiento, J´ns los enlazo físicamente a ustedes dentro de una realidad artificial ustedes sabían lo que pasaba, lo que no sabían es que se trataba de un ejercicio fracasado sin importar cuanto lograra el equipo, el ambiente estaba diseñado para empeorar, aun así estaban al tanto de que nada era real incluyendo la muerte de toda la Liga de la justicia- agarre impulso todos ya estaban de pie excepto y así que lo ice me pare y me apoye en la cama de metal pero nada importa porque yo soy una inútil, Flecha va a estar decepcionado de mi, él dijo, as lo mejor como siempre y yo soy una tonta fracasada que no pudo cumplir con una misión falsa y murió de primero, yo morí… oh ¿a que horas el Detective Marciano comenzó a hablar? – …pero todo cambio cuando Artemis murió- oh genial, yo baje la cabeza soy una vergüenza para este equipo y ¿por qué este tipo (Wally) me mira como a un cachorro abandonado en edificio en llamas? –aun cuando conscientemente Miss Martian sabía que no era real, su mente subconsciente no supo hacer esa distinción olvido que era un ejercicio y sus subconsciente tomo el control asiendo que todos ustedes también lo olvidaran –en este momento todos la miramos ella parece apenada y asustada y… con miedo

M´gann me miro antes de decir –af… ha- miro a todos a su alrededor, yo no la culpo… si yo hubiese vivido nada hubiese sucedido - yo lo ciento mucho– dijo M´gann estoy segura que se siente peor que yo en este momento o en cualquier otro momento –esto no es su culpa- gruño Súperboy para defenderla -¿Por qué no pararon el ejercicio?- los cuestiono de inmediato, J´ns le respondió a Súperboy –lo intentamos pero M´gann tenia completo control sobre el escenario, incluso Artemis que debió despertar de inmediato al morir estaba tan convencida que había muerto que entro en un estado de coma, me di cuenta que tendría que luchar por el control del subconsciente de M´gann desde adentro pero al entrar a la realidad yo estaba abrumado por su emoción colectiva, había demasiado ruido para pensar claramente, porque estaba ahí, las muertes de Agualad y Súperboy ayudaron pero solo cuando exploto la nave nodriza Robín y Kid Flash fueron silenciados mi mente se aclaró lo suficiente para recordar mi verdadero propósito y sacar a M´gann del ejercicio antes de que su coma se volviera permanente discúlpame, no tenia idea de que un ejercicio de entrenamiento pudiese hacer tan daño tan peligroso- en ese momento M´gann se quebró empezó a llorar, el Capitán y Súperboy la fueron a consolar, yo no me moví no quería hacerlo, todo esto sucedió por mi estúpida muerte, todo lo que dijeron flotaba en mi mente… todos sufrieron horriblemente por mi culpa si no me hubiese expuesto nada hubiese pasado…. ¿o si?


	5. Rehabilitación

Capitulo 5

Viernes 17 de octubre 6:00 am

Desperté en mi cama, pensando en lo que había sucedido ayer en la estúpida misión falsa, deseando no creer que fue verdad ni que morí ayer o eso pensé y por ese error que llevo a mi muerte provoqué que todos mis amigos sufrieran, se lo que sucedió, lo se y no por alguno de ellos sino que por la explicación de Batman y del Detective Marciano, ayer ni me despedí de ellos solo me levente de la mesa metálica y me fui a el tubo Z, aparecí en una cabina de teléfono descompuesta en medio de un callejón sin salida en Ciudad Gótica que es donde vivo, recuerdo que Salí del callejón, no soy la persona mas feliz pero asta yo savia que me veía mucho mas deprimida cuando caminaba al apartamento de mi madre, ella estaba dormida cuando llegue así que no se a enterado de nada y el plan de sobrevivencia: no permitir que se estere.

Escuche unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación que solía compartir con mi hermana mayo –Artemisa despierta ya es hora de levantarse si no deseas llegar tarde a la escuela como la semana pasada-si esa es mi mamá despertándome -voy mamá- conteste antes que decidiera entrar y ver las ojeras que se me han echo por no dormir bien anoche. Me levante rápidamente y tras una ducha rápida, me vestí sin hacer demasiado ruido (eso se había vuelto una costumbre desde que soy Artemisa la compañera de Flecha Verde), me icé mi típica cola de caballo y salí de mi habitación con mi mochila la cual arregle anoche al venir y fu a la cocina (directo a la nevera) saque una manzana, luego de comerla me cepille los dientes, mi madre me espera en la sala y yo lo se porque siempre lo ase así que saque mi mejor sonrisa falsa la mas creíble y fui a la sala -buenos días mamá- la salude con un beso en la mejía -hola Artemisa ¿te sientes bien?- mi mamá me abrazo desde su cilla de ruedas -si, me siento bien- soy una mentirosa profesional, creo que es de familia –pero yo debó de ir la Academia Gótica para ricos presumido que se creen la gran cosa, no me esperaran asta que sean las siete y media- me levante y camine a la puerta -nos vemos mas tarde mamá- yo estuve apunto de cerrar la puerta pero ella tenia que preguntar –Artemisa ¿no iras con tus amigos hoy?- genial no, los padres saben adivinar que es lo no quieres decir y de una u ora manera te lo sacan pero soy ingeniosa y buena en improvisar –no yo, tengo… vacaciones- estoy segura que me tarde demasiado para ser algo cierto, pero ella me esta sonriendo?, ¿que clase de broma es esta? –bien hija te las mereces- mi madrea me acaba de decir que me merezco las vacaciones, ¿entonces me creyó? Bueno esto fue inesperado –Adiós, mamá- cerré la puerta tras de mi no deseó mas preguntas, Salí del edificio de 12 apartamento y acabo de bajar por las escaleras 7 piso porque el edificio no poses un triste ascensor que permita hacer mi vida un poco mas fácil.

Camine dos cuadras para llegar a la parada del bus que me lleva a tres cuadras de la Academia.

Academia Gótica 7:120

Bien estoy acá cinco minutos antes solo voy a las distintas clases y salgo de este infierno, camino en este momento por el portón y una chica tal ves demasiado feliz pelirroja con ojos azules se acercó a mi –hola Artemisa- dijo con una sonrisa para mi, la chica es agradable pero no estoy de ánimos para ver las cosas color de rosa –hola ¿que quieres?- pregunte sin ánimos de platica, pero ella me veía con ojos tristes -¿Qué sucede?- pregunte con mas amabilidad –nada, de lo que yo me haya enterado al parecer, acaso es le día internacional de estar enojados y no hablar amablemente con Bárbara Gordon ¿o algo por el estilo? – Contesto ella cruzando los brazos en su pecho, yo le di la misma sonrisa que a mi madre antes de decirle –no, pero no suena como un mal día para festejar eso ¿sabes?- y me comencé a reír irónicamente (muy poco) ella compartió mi risa – ¿sabes? Realmente parece que Grayson celebra este día, él quizás estar enfadado con migo o con el mismo porque desde que entro solo me ignora no es que me importe pero que tan difícil es contestar un hola, envés de un: no quiero hablar hoy adiós Bar- ella fingió una pésima voz de Dick, pero debo de admitir ver que ella le agá bula a Grayson es muy divertido yo me eche a reír de su pésima imitación –bueno almenós tu te ríes- dijo Barbar un poco resignada, en ese momento sonó la campana

–Adiós debó irme- dijimos al mismo tiempo, compartimos otra risa y nos fuimos por nuestro lado cada una.

Academia Gótica, salón de Química 13:03

Mi día ha mejorado mucho desde que llegue acá, nunca pensé ser feliz en la prestigiosa Academia Gótica pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, supongo, actualmente estoy con mi mejor amigo de la Academia Reik, él es centrado, inteligente y siempre esta para mi cuando lo necesito que es lo mas importante en una amistad (físicamente es piel hispana mas oscuro que yo, delgado, alto pero no tanto me pasa por centímetros, ojos marón con un brillo verdoso, pelo negro y despeinado como el de Wally) hablando de Wally recuerdo que el halaba de algo como lo que esta diciendo la profesora Gabaldon una mujer joven rubia casi de mi estatura un poco mas baja con ojos color marón oscuros tirando a negro (el tema: químicos peligrosos)

-Los materiales y sustancias químicas peligrosas están clasificadas de acuerdo con sus propiedades y comportamiento. Bla bla bla .Esta clasificación se debe usar para determinar cómo las sustancias químicas deben ser manejadas, almacenadas y determinar si son sustancias o materiales incompatibles. Más Bla bla bla. Entender estas características es esencial para prevenir reacciones incompatibles- término de hablar la maestra. Y si muy aburrido, peor bueno es importante si quiero pasaresta materia, además casi no entiendo la Matemática ni la ciencias pero Reik el sí es como tener un segundo Wally pero respetuoso y no come como degenerado –hagan parejas para el trabajo recuerden que baldra el 50% de su nota total y es para el siguiente viernes no lo olviden- dijo la profesora Gabaldon mi decisión obvia Reik –nos unimos ¿cierto?- pregunto él, yo le asentí con la cabeza en ese momento sonó la campana de la libertad, adiós clases y ala cueva… o mejor no

Viernes 23 de octubre 16:51

Estoy en mi casa, hoy entregue el trabajo de Química con Reik y la maestra nos felicito por el, trabajamos mucho para esa tarea, además no tenia nada más que hacer que eso, ahora estoy en mi casa, lavando los platos en los que comí con mi mamá, de pronto escucho el pitico sonido del teléfono fijo intente contestar pero mi mamá me a ganado nuevamente pero esta ves casi me aplasta el pie -hola ¿Quién habla?… ¿Oliver Queen?... oh ya veo… claro yo le digo… ¿entonces no lo hago?... si… esta bien le diré que la necesitas… adiós- yo estoy escuchando la conversación de mi madre a su lado de echo, pero al fin yo necesitó una misión con urgencia es desesperante estar encerrado todo el tiempo y la única pregunta que viene a mi cabeza es ¿como mi mamá lo soporta?, yo creo que no lo comprenderé jamás -y, ¿Qué quería Oliver?- le pregunte a mi madre como si no fuese obvio -creo que se acabaron tus vacaciones querida- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa triste –él vendrá por ti, y dijo que de civil- ¿de civil, que tipo de misión es quizás me tendré que infiltrar en… tocaron la puerta, debe ser él – yo voy mamá no me esperes despierta- le di un beso en la mejía y corrí a la puerta lo mas rápido que mis tacones me permitieron es decir muy rápido, la practica hace al maestro -Oliver, am… ¿Y de que se trata?- él me dio una sonrisa amistosa ante de decirme –te diré cuando lleguemos ¿si?- no puedo estar mas ansiosa comenzamos a descender los siete pisos, y me muero por saber de que se trata la misión. Salimos del edificio y había una limosina negra y cromada, en ese momento un sujetó bajo salió de la puerta del conductor y nos abrió la puerta de los pasajeros, rápidamente entramos a la limosina y Oliver dijo señalando al chofer – Artemisa, él es mi "nuevo" chofer Ulises, Ulises mi sobrina Artemisa- yo asentí con la cabeza antes de decir – mucho gusto- avanzamos algunas cuadras antes de que Oliver le dijera –Ulises, detente acá y ve a casa, nosotros caminaremos – el me dio una mirada para que abriera la puerta a mi lado y así lo icé inmediatamente estábamos fuera de la limosina Ulises aceleró y se fu de seguro a ciudad Estrella, mire a Oliver – y… creo que ya fui demasiado paciente, ¿Cuál es la misión?- el me dio otra sonrisa de "no te diré" –ya veras- fue su respuesta yo entre seré mis ojos en el hombre que comenzó a caminar y estero en el conocido callejón sin salida, corrí para alcanzarlo -¿por qué vienes a este lugar? Tu no me aras ir a la cueva- yo lo señale- ve por lo que tengas que ir y yo te esperare acá- en este momento estaba señalando el suelo, pero él se puso a reír –Artemisa la misión es dentro de la cueva- mis ojos se abrieron como platos en la preocupación por el equipó -¿Qué sucede todos están bien?- él me miro muy serio antes de contestar –no- yo me moví rápidamente y entre en la cabina antes que él después la luz cegadora, y la oscuridad del tubo, escuche a la maquina "Reconocida Artemis B07" "Reconocido Kid Flash B03" "reconocido Flecha Verde 08" "Reconocido flash 04" en ese momento escuche la voz de Wally –ha… tu no deberías obligarme a venir- en realidad sonaba triste, aparecí en uno de lo tubo Z de la cueva con Oliver, Wally apareció en el otro tubo con un tipo rubio y ojos azules –lo siento chico, pero son ordenes del murciélago- dijo él hombre rubio –Oliver ¿vienes? Ay reunión en la Atalaya-le dijo él –Claro Barry- Oliver camino asía este hombre rubio –alto ¿y la misión?- los tres me miraron, y los dos hombres rubios se pusieron a reír y salieron por el tubo en el que apareció Wally con este tipo "reconocido Flecha Verde 08" "reconocido Flash 04" anuncio el la computadora de la cueva, mire a Wally, él también me veía, ambos desviamos la mirada rápidamente, y caminamos a la sala común sin dirigirnos otra mirada y menos una palabra, cuando entramos todos lo demás ya estaban ahí, nadie se veía o hablaba, Robín estaba sentado en el sofá para dos personas, Kaldur apoyado en el desayunador viendo hacia la pared de la cocina, M´gann leía un libro de cocina en la misma cocina, Súperboy estaba en el sofá para tres personas viendo el rotulo Azul de la pantalla que decía: Sin Señal; Wally Camino a el desayunador, saco una illa y se sentó en ella luego cruzo sus dos brazos sobre el desayunador, y su cabeza la apoyo sobre el yeso del brazo izquierdo, yo me apoye en el respaldo del sofá individual viendo hacia la pared, M´gann camino por la cocina, se inclino para abrir una gaveta en el armario de arriba de la cocina y alcanzó con sus propias manos la harina, la esencia de vaina, la caja de chocolates para hornear, el polvo para hornear, luego los coloco enfrente de Wally ye regreso a el armario y saco un recipiente verde y hondo, luego abrió una gaveta y saco una cuchara de madera que coloco también enfrente del muchacho pelirrojo, ella camino a la nevera y saco un huevo, mantequilla /o manteca/

En ese momento Canario Negro entro en la habitación sobre saltando a todos -yo, les daré ayuda sicológica al respecto del ejercicio de ase una semana- Explico ella -¿algún voluntario?- yo desvié la mirada realmente no quería ir con ella aun cuando el ambiente era realmente deprimente prefiero estar en este lugar que hablando de mi gran fracaso -¿Qué? Nadie, que pena realmente esperaba mas, ¡bien Connor ven tú! –ordeno Canario él se levanto con mucho enfado, sus puños iban muy apretados, camino junto a Canario y entraron en la habitación continua, sentí que eran horas pero estoy consiente que solo fueron unos minutos; el lugar era tétrico, Robín no hacia bromas pesadas sobre Wally, M´gann no ocupaba sus poderes, Wally no hacia nada de eso que el llama "magnetismo animal" que no atrae ni a las mas necesitadas cucarachas (sino su habitación en la cueva estuviese repleta de ellas), Kaldur no trataba de hacer que nos animáramos con compañía mutua y otro montón de mentiras y yo bueno yo no me reía de los chistes que Robín debería estar haciendo.

-tú no sabes lo que yo ciento y déjame en paz- se escucho el grito de Súperboy

"Reconocido Súperboy B04"

Segundos después Canario apareció en la sala –Artemis eres la siguiente acompáñame- yo di un profundo suspiro y camine junto a ella al entrar en la habitación vi que habían dos sofás para una persona cada uno de color verde como los de la sala común, también dos mesas a los lados de los sofás, detrás de uno de los sofás había una fuente de pared, y al fondo de la habitación otra puerta.

-Artemis toma asiento- ella señalo uno de los sillones verdes, yo obedecí y me senté cómodamente cruce mis brazos en el pecho y subí una pierna en el sillón realmente espero que esto sea rápido, Canario se sentó enfrente de mi en el otro sillón verde -bien Artemis me gustaría saber primero como te sientes al respecto- -como me siento ¿al respecto de que?- levante una ceja – mira al que muriera en le ejercicio pudo hacer que las cosas perdieran su valor, pero yo estaba en coma, me perdí toda la diversión y olvide que no era real así que no hay trauma así que no necesitó todo esto de la cosa sicológica- fui muy sincera con ella no necesitó mentir solo recortar la verdad eso no es un crimen -eres demasiado dura para necesitar ayuda- dijo Canario, yo subí mi otra pierna en el sofá esto será largo, y muy aburrido -no se… tal ves- no savia como responder a esto es como mi mamá cuando quiere saber algo que no deseo decir y no me salgo con la mía, desvié la mirada en el echo de pensar que esto era todo mi culpa -o muy dura para admitir ayuda-ella se inclino mas cerca de mi- Artemis, ser abierta con tus amigos no es signo de debilidad- apreté fuertemente mis brazos, sentía como mis uñas torturaban mi piel debajo de la chaqueta ¿Por qué cambio el tema no es del ejercicio de lo que se trata esto? -eso ya lo se- fue mi respuesta, yo entrecerré mis ojos en la mujer enfrente mio -pero les sigues guardando secretos- mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿debe de estar bromeando? -no se los dirás no puedes- le grite y apoye mis manos en el sillón para acercarme a ella amenazadoramente, aun cuando mi vos se sentía desconfiada, ella puso una mirada triste -no lo are- dijo aun con esa mirada, me relaje de inmediato y me deje caer en el sillón nuevamente –pero tu deberías empezando por decir que no eres sobrina de Flecha Verde- yo bufe y me senté correctamente mientras las palabras salían de mi boca sin control alguno – ¿puedes imaginarte lo que Wally aria con eso?- mi mirada se desvió al piso ante mis palabras -interesante así que, la persona que mas te preocupa ¿es Wally?- la mire sorprendida y me di cuenta que eso era cierto, volvió a ver el suelo, y mi seño se frunció ante la reflexión de mis palabras, me di cuenta en ese momento que no tenia escapatoria así que suspire y mire a Canario -si, bien me importa su torpe opinión, pero abre los ojos él solo hallaría la manera de borrar mis recuerdos del equipo y luego me echaría- -eres muy cerrada para darte cuenta que él, realmente se preocupa por ti- una sonrisa se escapo de mi boca -ja, si por supuesto él se preocupa por mi- yo bufe otra ves – se preocupa por la chica que dice él que le quito el puesto a Flecha Roja, si preocupado al máximo nivel- yo seguía con mi cara de superioridad pero Canario se comenzó a reír sin ni una gracia -como yo fui elegida para este trabajo me entere con detalles de lo sucedido en la misión y no diré mucho, pero él si se preocupa por ti- ella me dio una sonrisa amistosa la cual le devolví –eres parte del equipo y como con cualquier miembro lamento tu perdida tal como lo hicieron los demás- ella se puso de pie y supe que mi tiempo había acabado, así que me puse de pie con ella -Canario- ella me miro, ambas caminamos de regreso a la sala –gracias- termine y me acerque al sofá donde había estado apoyada

-Agualad tu sigues- dijo canario él se veía destrozado igual que Robín y M´gann, Kaldur agacho la cabeza y se acercó a Canario, yo no estaba segura si me veía pero le di una sonrisa de animo al igual que M´gann que seguía esperando sus Galletas en el horno, y Wally no se realmente si esta dormido o algo por el estilo, el lugar seguía sumergido en un incomodó silencio pero yo me sentía en paz, ahora lo hacia, pero el único ruido era el de el horno pronto sonó la campaña "clin" M´gann saco un guante de cocina y con este agarro la bandeja de galletas que olían muy bien y también se veían muy bien. Todos miramos a la marciana que tenia una pequeña sonrisa y brillo en los ojos, Wally levanto la cara e intento coger una pero M´gann golpeo su mano -aun no Wally están muy calientes- él suspiro con decepción y volvió a enterrar la cara entre sus brazos, su actitud odiosa sale a florecer de nuevo -oye Wally, ¿Por qué no preparas algo por ti mismo? Quiero decir M´gann no cocinara para ti de por vida- le dije sin mucha importancia, Robín me miro, realmente es la primera ves que veo un movimiento de su parte en la ultima media hora -¿sabes? Tienes razón-dijo mientras me veía él también - lo ciento M´galiciosa- Wally se levanto de su puesto y fue a la cocina donde preparo unas palomitas con sal y las puso en un tazón, luego camino con el plato a donde Robín -amigo ¿quieres? –Wally le ofreció, Robín lo miro y le dio una sonrisa -no, creo que no- fue la lenta y suave respuesta, realmente esto me aterra -viejo tu no estas bien, ¿quien se niega a las palomitas?- Wally le dio una sonrisa muy amplia, Robín suspiro y se dio la vuelta con a sonrisa, como la que le di a mi mamá y Bárbara, falsa pero creíble, -bien, dame palomitas- dijo metiendo la mano en el tazón verde de Wally. Canario Negro apareció con Kaldur que parecía mas tranquilo con sigo mismo

- Wally ¿bienes?- dijo Canario con la mano -claro lindura- Wally se puso de pie y camino tras Canario -Wally olvidas algo- dijo Robín levantando el tazón, Wally lo miro y levanto un ceja antes, de correr agarrarlo y seguir a Canario Negro a la habitación del lado todo era silencio nuevamente . Yo me acerque a M´gann y no paso mucho tiempo cuando escuche la voz de Wally -no lo se nena, pero quizás otro día- ambos caminaba a la sala -bien Wally, cuando sestes listo, yo estaré acá- dijo Canario al pelirrojo –Robín…- el chioco ya estaba a su lado en menos de lo que Wally podía parpadear, que es muy rápido; ambos caminaron a la sala -Canario esto es difícil…-Robín comenzó a hablar desde el pasillo, el sonido de la puerta eléctrica y luego nada

-M´gann, debó de admitir que as mejorado mucho en la cocina, estas galletas huelen fantástico- le dije con una sonrisa ella me la devolvió -¿quieres una?- me pregunto, ella seguía poniendo mas minis bolitas de masa en el horno, yo la agarre y la comí no se si era mi abre o que realmente estaban deliciosa -m… deliciosas- M´gann agarro una y la metió en su boca, luego sus ojos se iluminaron -¿puedo coger una?- Wally estaba enfrente de nosotras en este momento, M´gann asintió con la cabeza y ella cogió otra galleta y camino a done estaba Kaldur -come una, tu no as comido nada en todo el día- ella cela puso en la mano -gracias M´gann- él se metió la galleta en la boca. Luego Robín apareció de la nada al lado de Wally comiendo una galleta – ¡wau! te quedaron sabrosas- dijo el chico de trece años, mientras Wally salto y grito –amigo ¿quieres matarme de un infarto?- pregunto Wally muy molesto -no, si te matara de un infarto ¿a quien asustaría? Además ¿quien seria el torpe que bota su galleta si tu no estas?- Wally miro el suelo donde estaba su galleta –oh amigo mi galleta- realmente no lo soporte y me comencé a reiré

-M´gann ¿puedes venir?- pregunto Canario y M´gann camino con ella y entro en la otra habitación

-me alegro que estés de humor para tus cosas ninjas- dijo Wally viendo a Robín que realmente se veía mejor –y hablando de ninjas, Artemis- yo levante una ceja como desentendida –hoy no es día de películas pero estoy seguro de que todos nos saltamos ese miércoles así que ¿alguna sugerencia?- él realmente sigue pensando en eso y ¿Por qué todos me ven? Yo entrecerré los ojos en Wally antes de decir -no, ni una- él realmente creía que le diría el nombre de esa película, por supuesto que no, ni se si existe una con esa trama – ¿alguien tiene alguna?- pregunte al resto de el equipó y todos negaron con la cabeza. Luego M´gann entro en la sala y escuchamos

"Reconocido Súperboy B04" "Reconocido Batman 02" "Reconocido Detective Marciano

Todos nos volteamos a la entrada cuando Súperboy llego

-hola, ¿Dónde fuiste?- pregunto M´gann mientras volaba a donde Connor

-hola fui a Metrópolis-él comenzó a contar –esfera es perfecta, ella puede transformarse en una moto- pero fue interrumpido por Wally

-¡wou! ¿Es una ella? -Dijo corriendo a la esfera que estaba entre Lobo y Súperboy

- am… si, y se transformo en una moto además supuestamente pertenece a un mudo de dioses buenos o algo así- dijo Connor cuando medio se peino con la mano

-¿dioses buenos?, quieres decir Génesis- exclamo Robín

-si pero son nuevos dioses son de Nueva Génesis y no solo la esfera era de ellos también un taladro y un grupo de ladrones estaban robando un banco los logramos detener y los dioses se combinaron ¿Qué ay de sus enemigos?-continuo Connor

-Nueva Orleans- dijo Robín para informar

-si, hombre infinito lo derroto al unirme con la esfera lo pudimos dominar y los dioses me dejaron consérvala- termino él, todos nos dimos una mirada extrañada con la excepción de Robín que sele quedo viendo con intriga como queriendo saber mas

-eso quiere decir que necesita un nombre ¿quien me apoya? Les gusta Súper Moto Espacial- dijo Wally con una sonrisa

-dile como quieras, no importa como lo digas, para mi sigue siendo esfera- dijo ignorando cualquier reacción del pelirrojo a mi lado que parecía ofendido

-¿Connor?- Canario se acercó a donde estábamos

-estoy listo- dijo Connor caminando con ella a la habitación de la par

-bueno creo que debo irme- dije tocándome el pelo

-¿Qué y la película?- se quejo Wally

-creo que será otro día KF, yo también debó irme- anuncio Robín

-ha, creo que yo si puedo ver una película, am… solo debó decirle a mi mamá- dije sacando mi teléfono y fingí llamar a mi mamá

-hola, mamá… si soy yo… estoy en la cueva… ¿puedo quedarme a ver una película?... si… de acuerdo nos vemos si… adiós…- luego baje mi teléfono – adivinen si me quedo a ver la película ¿Cuál veremos?- pregunte mientras Robín se iba sin hacer ruido

*Reconocido Robín b02*

-yo no puedo quedarme debo descansar, mañana debo entrenar- dijo M´gann mientras asía la posición del árbol y salió volando –nos vemos- se alcanzó a escuchar en su partida-

-no puedo mi rey quiere que le ayude a investigar mas sobre el robo de la estrella de mar- anuncio Kaldur- adiós descansen –dijo al dejar la sala común

*reconocido Agualad b01*

-bien, entonces creo que no abra película, adiós Artemisa- dijo Wally al correr al tubo en un segundo se escucho el tubo anunciando su partida

Yo suspire y camine a la tubo que me lleva directo a Ciudad Gótica


End file.
